1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine and method for operating an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
From the fuel tank of a motor vehicle in which gasoline is stored, there can emerge exhaust gases that are released from the fuel. At high outside temperatures or as a result of shaking of the fuel tank during a journey, volatile hydrocarbons can be released from the fuel and leave the fuel tank in gaseous form. To counteract this, fuel tanks may be closed off in a gas-tight fashion. The volatile hydrocarbons are then temporarily stored in an accumulator and can be supplied to the intake air of the combustion engine. A problem is however that the gaseous hydrocarbons can ignite in an uncontrolled manner in the supply lines.